


Please Don't Leave Me

by DestielShippingSabriel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 04:05:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2637353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielShippingSabriel/pseuds/DestielShippingSabriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas comes home from work looking for Dean, only to find something much worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1-The Start of Something Bad

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers!!! This will end up becoming a multi-chapter work soon, I'm just not sure when I'll be able to update. If you want a new update anytime, come stalk me on tumblr at nachoaveragelesbian. Things are hopefully gonna start heating up after the first few chapters. Enjoy!

“Honey! I’m home!” Cas shouted as he walked in through the front door of their house. He’d had a rough day at work, and he wanted to do nothing but relax with Dean tonight.

As he walked into the kitchen, he listened for Dean’s reply, but didn’t hear any and figured he was still at work. 

Oh well, now Cas had time to set up their movie date. 

As he was trying to decide on whether to watch Star Wars or Star Trek, he heard a muffled thump come from the bedroom that he and Dean shared.

Fearing that Dean was home and might have hurt himself somehow, Castiel quickly walked towards the noise. 

As soon as Cas entered the room, he looked around, but saw no sign of Dean anywhere. 

“Dean? Dean, where are you?” Cas called out, slightly panicked now. He thought he heard something move in the closet, so he walked towards it in the hopes that maybe Dean was just hiding to try and scare him again. 

Cas flung open the closet door, expecting to see his devilishly handsome boyfriend waiting to jump out at him, but what was there was so much worse than he could’ve ever imagined.


	2. Chapter 2-Meet The New Guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone's in Cas' closet, and it's not Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 2. I'm probably gonna post 3 or 4 more chapters before I call it quits on this one.

Instead, there was a man with sunken eyes and a pale face, who was easily twice his size, staring right at him.

Cas screamed and turned to run away, but the man leaped out of the closet, grabbed both of his wrists, and roughly slammed him against the wall next to the closet. 

Castiel’s head smashed against the wall, and he saw stars.

The man leaned towards Cas and snarled, in a voice that sent shivers down his spine and terrified him in ways he didn't know he could be terrified, “Glad you finally found me. Now the real fun can begin.”

“Wh-what do you mean? Who are you? What do you want?” Castiel stammered, struggling to escape from the man’s painfully tight grip on his wrists. 

The man tightened his hold on Cas’ wrists even more, causing him to cry out in pain. “I’m your worst nightmare, but tonight you can call me Alastair. I’m gonna show you a good time in just a minute. We’ll start by tying you up, ok? I’m gonna carve that pretty little meat suit of yours up real good, and I’d just hate for you to ruin my work by trying to get away,” The man growled in his face, so close that Castiel could smell the rotten stench that lingered on him. 

Alastair picked him up effortlessly, even though Castiel was twisting, shouting, and kicking as hard as he could, and threw him down onto the bed. 

Cas started writhing and screaming when he saw Alastair pull ropes out from where he’d hidden them under the edge of the comforter. “HELP ME! DEAN, SOMEONE, ANYONE, HELP! PLEASE HEL-“

He was cut off mid sentence by a brutal punch to the stomach that made something inside of him crack, and he gasped in pain, trying to breathe. 

“That’ll teach you. No more yelling. Understood?” The man asked Castiel.

Cas nodded, still trying to make the pain in his side go away.

“Good. Let’s get this party started then, shall we?” Alastair grabbed Castiel’s wrists again, this time forcing them up towards the headboard, and effortlessly secured them to it with one of the many ropes. 

Castiel watched as Alastair crawled off of the bed and went towards a small bag that he hadn't noticed before. He walked back towards the bed brandishing a long, sharp knife that looked like something one might use to cut up a Thanksgiving turkey. 

As Alastair started crawling back up the bed, Castiel flailed his legs wildly and managed to hit the man with a rather forceful kick right in the jewels. Alastair grunted in pain, then, with a malicious look, punched Castiel in the jaw so hard that the world went black.


	3. Chapter 3-Let The Games Begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastair starts playing with Cas, but it's no fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I completely screwed up posting the chapters, so I'm redoing this. Hope this helps the story make a little more sense.

A sharp pain registered in the darkness Cas had been floating in, and his eyes shot open. He looked down, only to see that his feet were now tied to the bottom bedposts, and Alastair had cut his shirt open and started slicing his chest in deep slashes. Blood was starting to pool on the comforter underneath him, and he felt a throb in his side that could have only meant a few broken ribs. 

“About time you woke up. I wanted to make sure you were conscious for this part. The screams are just my absolute favorite,” Alastair said, slowly walking his fingers up Cas’ sides. 

Cas flinched and tried to get away from the vile man he was being tortured by, but the ropes were tied too tight. 

All of the sudden, Alastair stopped his slow finger walk and thrust his finger in to one of the deep incisions on Cas’ chest.

Cas cried out and bucked, trying to do anything to get the pain to stop. His breathing was shallow and rapid, and his heart was jackrabbiting. Every breath he took felt like he had knives in his stomach. He wished he were anywhere but there. 

“Mmm. I just love all of the sounds you’re making. I could do this all day.” He forced the finger through another cut, causing Castiel to scream and buck again, thrashing his head wildly in a vain attempt to get the pain to stop.

Tears were streaming down Cas’ face and he was sobbing uncontrollably, unable to get away from the cruel man with the knife. 

The torture went on for what seemed to Castiel like weeks, and the man just kept bringing out more of his torture devices from his bag. There were several different knives, each with a different purpose, but to Castiel they only served to bring utter agony. He screamed so loud when Alastair carved into him with a long, jagged one that his voice cracked, and then stopped working altogether.

“Oh my, it seems you've lost your voice. That’s just too bad. I guess now I don't have to worry about you calling for help,” Alastair announced.

Suddenly, Alastair cocked his head to the side and roughly shoved a hand over Castiel’s mouth. Cas tried to turn his head and get the disgusting hand covered in his own blood off of him, but Alastair just smiled and looked down at him and said, “Do you hear that? I think that’s your little boy toy getting home. Let’s bring him to the party! This is gonna be so much fun!”


	4. Chapter 4-Dean's Here, Queer, And Pissed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean isn't gonna leave Cas...or is he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter. Woohoo.

Alastair took his hand off of Cas’ mouth, and Cas tried to scream for Dean to leave, but a scratchy croak was all that came out.

“Cas? Is that you? Where are you, babe?” Dean asked from down the hall. 

Cas tried again to warn Dean of the danger residing in their bedroom, but another croak came out, and he heard Dean’s footsteps slowly working their way down the hall and towards him.

“Oh. You're in the bedroom. I hear you now. Glad I finally found y-“ Dean stopped talking mid sentence as soon as he saw Cas tied up and bleeding in the middle of the bed, with Alastair sitting between his legs. 

“Get the fuck away from him. Now. I don't know who the hell you are, but you're gonna pay for this, you fucking asshole,” Dean growled, glaring at Alastair as he pulled his gun out from the waistband of his jeans and leveled it at Alastair's chest. 

“Well, is that a gun in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me? That’s not how you say hello to someone you've just met. Glad you could join us, though. I've been having a ball carving up this handsome man I have tied up over here. Did you know that he makes the most delicious noises when he’s in agonizing pain?” 

“This is the last time I’m gonna warn you. Get. The fuck. Away. From. Cas. Right. Now. I am less than two seconds from emptying this damn clip and the rest of the ammo in this house into your sorry ass. I don’t know what the hell you think you're doing, but I’m not above shooting you. Leave him alone.”

“My, my. Where’s the fun in that? I don’t think you realize that I brought a gun of my own to the party,” Alastair spat out as he leveled his own gun at Castiel’s head. “I don’t think it’d be a wise idea to shoot me, Dean-o. I’d have quite a few bullets of my own buried in your boyfriend’s brain before you could even squeeze the trigger. I’m the one making the rules in this delightful little game we're playing. Put the gun down now or I’ll empty my own clip.” 

“How about you aim at me, you asshole? Why did you have to bring him into this? Why the hell are you even here?”

“I got bored. I’ve been watching you two for quite a while, and I figured that it’d be fun to carve you both up. You weren’t supposed to arrive until after I finished playing with your boyfriend over here, but you, excuse the pun, came earlier than normal and ruined my plan. He’s a little tied up and slowly bleeding to death at the moment though, so I’m not too worried about him. You’re the one that could ruin my plan, so I need you to cooperate or else I’m gonna blow Castiel’s pathetic brains out all over your nice new bed.”

“Don’t. Put a bullet in my brain if you’re so worried about me. Shoot me. Do it right now. Actually, take me and tie me up. Just let him go and you can do whatever the hell you want to with me. Please,” Dean begged, sinking down to his knees with tears in his eyes. 

“That’s quite a tempting offer there, Dean. You’re so weak and pathetic that it’s almost funny,” Alastair replied, leveling his gun at Dean instead. “I want you to lay down on the floor and put your hands behind your head. No funny business or the deal's off, boy.”

Dean snuck a glance at Cas, and saw that he could barely keep his eyes open, he’d stopped struggling against his bonds, and there was way too much blood around him for him to be ok for much longer. He made up his mind in a split second, leaping up and shooting Alastair square in the chest. As Alastair fell, he shot at Dean, but Dean wasn't paying any attention to him or himself. 

He ran over to Cas and started furiously cutting through the ropes that bound him. “Cas, baby? Are you OK? I want you to hang in there for me. I’m gonna get you outta here. It’s gonna be ok. I’m here. I’ve got you. It’s all ok now.” Dean soothed, trying to keep Cas awake. 

“Dean?” Cas muttered, barely audible, ”Dean…you’re bleedi-“ He gasped in pain and curled up in a little ball as the sensation of the cuts finally set in full force and the adrenaline from the fight wore off. 

Dean looked down at his shirt, and sure enough, he had his own pool of blood slowly seeping out of a wound in his side. “It’s ok Cas. It’s nothing, I’m good. I've had worse. It’s you that I’m worried about. How are you holding up?”

“Hurts,” Cas grimaced, curling up even tighter. 

All of the sudden, Dean felt the world tilt on its side, and he fell to his knees. Everything started going black as he heard Castiel cry out, “DEAN! NO!!” He felt warm arms weakly wrap around him, and a wheezy voice floating through the haze that was dragging him down, “Dean…stay…with me. Please…don’t leave. I’ve…got you. Stay…with me. Please…don’t…leave me…” and then the pain faded and everything went black.


	5. Chapter 5- Don't Leave Me, Dean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is Dean gonna be ok?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty...here ya go. This is officially the last chapter of my first story. Whoop.

Cas held Dean in his arms until the police and ambulance got there, with the world slowly fading in and out. A concerned neighbor had heard screams and gunshots and called them, or something like that. Cas wasn't really listening. He’d lost track of time, and he only knew pain and Dean.

When they loaded Dean in to the ambulance on a stretcher, he started seizing violently and Cas had to lie helplessly on his own stretcher, unable to do anything to help the man whom he loved more than life itself. 

After the seizures stopped, so did Dean’s breathing. 

Cas started screaming out his name with every ragged breath he exhaled, begging for him not to leave, and the medics had to push him down on the stretcher. 

He weakly punched one of them and started flailing in a vain attempt to get to his beloved, not noticing the pain or blood from his gashes being forced open even wider as he struggled. He felt a sharp sting in the back of his neck, but he paid it no attention. 

A few seconds later, Castiel stopped fighting his bonds as the world went black again.

When he woke up, he was on a stretcher next to Dean in the ambulance. He reached over and grabbed Dean’s hand, crying because Dean was breathing again and so was he and they were going to be ok after all.

He held Dean’s hand all the way to the hospital, squeezing it tightly. Dean's breath was rapid and his pulse was fluttering. None of that mattered though, because it all meant that Dean was alive. He was ok, and Castiel would take a weak pulse over no pulse any day. 

At the hospital, Dean flat-lined three times due to the heavy blood loss from the gunshot he’d received. 

Each time, Cas screamed at him and begged him to come back, to not leave him alone, and he did. Every time, Dean came back for Cas.


End file.
